During and after surgical procedures, it is often beneficial to add a fluid, whether it be blood or a drug, to an area of the surgical site. The use of various fluids, gels, putties, and other materials during surgery can minimize risks and increase the rate of recovery. For example, increasing blood and nutrients at the surgical site after an operation has been shown to increase the rate of recovery. Other examples of fluids that can be injected include bone marrow aspirate (BMA), stem cells, protein rich plasma (PRP), blood, fluid/bone mixtures, autograft tissue, allograft tissue, antibiotics, and other biologic agents or materials.